


Unit

by BlueNobody



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, frustrated kenny, old vent piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNobody/pseuds/BlueNobody
Summary: Kenny spends the night out in winter until Butters finds him.A mini vent piece I wrote a few months back.





	Unit

“I’m sick of breathing,” Kenny mutters to the cracked walls. He bunches his hands up in his orange parka and pulls it off. “What the fuck am I supposed to do now?”

He sprawls out on his bed for a moment before pulling one leg out of the bed at a time. With a roll, he plops to the ground.  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck fuck fuck fuck, I’m so fuckin sick of this bullshit,” he keeps himself to a quiet scream. “Stagnant. I’m trapped in this fucking stagnant and no matter how much I push, I’m trapped here.”

He lifts himself off the floor. With a swift movement, he’s flying out the door and into the snow eaten forest. 

He runs for a mile or so before giving up. Blurry yellow outlines of light adorn trees seen only by his eyes. He smiles at that. Yellow like his tufts of hair. Yellow like butter. Shadows form shapes that aren’t there. He sees faces in lines of bark. One in the great curve of a fallen fir smiles a particularly smug grin. It’s eyes are two different shapes. It’s screaming now. It’s teeth like an angler fish stretch into a snarl and it just screams. Kenny grimaces. 

“I’m seeing things now. Fucking fantastic.”

“Hey you bark jackass, come eat me you fucker! I’ll just come back later and chop your smarmy ass down!” Kenny rams himself into the tree with a laugh. “Might as well go mad now. I’ll be living for eternity anyway.”

The sky gets embarrassed at his antics before setting off to sleep. Kenny admires the sky as it flits off to rest and soon follows in pursuit. 

“Kenny! Kenny!” He awakes to the sound of shouting and the stirring of the sky. “Kenny, what on earth are you doing like this?”

Blond tufts are the first thing his eyes focus on.  
“Kenny, you’re freezing! How are you not dead?”

“Beats me buttercup.” Butters scowls at him. 

“Don’t give me that. We have to get you somewhere warm right now.”

“And if I don’t want to go with you”

“The hell if you get a choice Mr.” 

Kenny grunts as Butters pulls him onto his feet. His toes have long since turned corpse white and every inch of his skin is covered in the blemish of snows icy kiss. 

They bumble through the forest with the occasional stop for rests and Butters eventual tugs onto Kenny to get a move on.

“So...” Kenny starts.

“So?” Butters gives him a look.

“Where’re you taking me?” 

“Well, I figured your and my place are off limits, so I figured I’d take you to my storage unit. It has electricity and a warming unit.”

“I reckin’ that’ll work like a charm.”  
They push on with stumbles and pauses before arriving at the unit. “Your shoulder probably hurts like all hell now dude.”

Butters just waves him off. “Move closer to the unit.”  
Kenny does as he indicates. Butters looks through a few boxes and pulls out some blankets. He drapes the blankets over Kenny then steps back to appraise the scene. “Your skin looks like a corpse! What on earth were you doing out there without a coat?”

Kenny shrugs. “What were you doing out in the forest?”

“Don’t act like I don’t know what you’re doing. We’re coming back to this Mr. and to answer your question, I was escaping the house for a bit in case I get grounded. Again.” He pauses then motions for Kenny to answer. 

“I went for a walk.”

“You expect me to believe that? You were sleeping outside without a coat. That sure sounds like a walk.” Butters moves to sit next to Kenny. 

“I haven’t been sleeping much”

“And?”

“And what?”

“You clearly have more than that.” Butters leans closer until they’re both breathing in the warmth of the storage heater. He moves to be bundled up next to Kenny. “You’re still freezing,” he mutters as he gets into the same layer. “I’m worried Ken. I’m so scared for you,” damn his eyes. Damn those eyes and those stupid blond tufts. 

“I wanted to freeze.”

“You want to... freeze?”

“Yeah. Sometimes when everything is just so- so repetitive. You just feel like you’re burning in yourself. Like your skin is some prison and if you could just freeze all the boiling out you’d be alright. The whole sleep deprived and seeing stuff doesn’t help either. Hell, I hate waking up with rot in my mouth, and I hate the pull of my body to sleep.”

“Kenny?” Somewhere along the way Kenny had turned his head from Butters. “Can you look at me?” 

Butters settles his hand on Kenny’s cheek. “Please?’

He turns his head with the light pull of Butters hand. They just stay like that for a few minutes before Butters again breaks the silence,”What’s rot?”

“It’s what I call the taste of unbrushed teeth.”

“Oh.”

More silence. Butters removes his hand. He slits himself into Kenny’s side. He listens to the soft breathes and focuses on the course skin pressed against him. “Hey Ken”

“Hm?”

“Can you promise me next time you feel like this you come to me?” 

Kenny stiffens before melting into Butters,”I’ll try.”

Kenny close his eyes. He revels in the fluff against him and the comfort it brings. Even with the demons still poking their pitchforks into his brain, the pain is ever so slightly dulled. 

“Thank you,” he whispers before drifting off. Butters smiles down at him and pets his hair. It’s oily and gross, but he still adores every caress he gets in. He stares down at the freckled boy until lead pulls on his eyes. 

They lie there intertwined in the storage unit with the snow swirling outside.

Time in its insistence still persists on, yet in its constant it allows the boys to sleep.


End file.
